Allegiances of the Clans and other addons XD
by Starflight and Whisperwind
Summary: What would happen if Rusty never joined the clan, and brought other kittypets with him? What about Daisy having so many kits that they made a new clan, DaisyClan? or FernClan/MillieClan Well cats are here to tell you about these ideas in the new clans!
1. Rusty Gone The Darkest Hour

**You guys are probably thinking: Another story??? Well, don't be mad about it, because these are already all of the way written, and they won't affect any of my other two stories that are written. This first part is about Rusty. What if he never came to the forest, or what if he was killed by Longtail? I have three-part segments (like series 1 allegiances-the darkest hour time, series two allegiances-midnight time and sunset time) then after I get a few reviews, I'll add three more parts (power of three-clan, power of three-tribe, fourth apprentice) and so on, so forth. Please enjoy!**

**Leader-**Redstar-small tortoiseshell tom with a bushy ginger tail

Apprentice-Galepaw

**Deputy-**Lionheart-elderly golden tabby tom with long hair like a lion's main

**Medicine Cat-**Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled pelt

Apprentice-Buzzardpaw

**Warriors-**Whitestorm-elderly large white tom with glowing blue eyes

Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws

Darkstripe-sleek black and gray tabby tom

Longtail-pale orange tabby tom with long black stripes

Apprentice-Fernpaw

Runningwind-swift light brown tabby tom

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Brindleface-pretty dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Ashpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe down his back

Ravenfeather-small black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail

Apprentice-Bramblepaw

Cinderflame-dark gray tabby she-cat with enormous blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Tawnypaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightsoul-white she-cat with ginger patches

Swiftflight-black and white tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices-**Fernpaw-light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw-light gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Galepaw-dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat, light blue eyes

Buzzardpaw-dark gray (with lighter flecks) tom, bright green eyes

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tawnypaw-sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens-**Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusually blue eyes, expecting Whitestorm's kits

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Tigerclaw's kits

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Whitestorm's kits

Elders-One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf  
Smallear-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan  
Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat  
Speckletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Hmm, oh, hi! My name's Whitestorm and I'm one of the senior warriors in ThunderClan. Cats might tell you a few stories about us taking in a kittypet, but that's not true, anymore. Bluestar saw what was going to happen if she asked this kittypet to join our clan, and she didn't like it at all.

When Graystripe battled him, he was killed from the shock. Every cat had a chance to see their future when they looked into the pool if the kittypet had survived, and most did not like it.

Redstar took it the worst of all. Tigerclaw, one of our ambitious, but not dangerous, warriors, would have killed him. We all were shocked to see our fates, and we all came together to say 'no,' to allowing this kittypet in.

Brindleface was also greatly shaken. She would've lost two of her kits to greencough and other fates. Ashpaw would've gone insane, and Ferncloud would've turned out just fine.

The two kits predicted to die, Galepaw and Buzzardpaw, are still in fact, alive, and hopefully they will be for the moons to come.

Another twisted fate was for Ravenfeather. He would have left the clan during his training when Tigerclaw threatened him.

The last few involved Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw would've killed many cats, including Brindleface and gotten Cinderflame injured to the point at which she'd have to become a medicine cat.

His betrayal would have leaded our leader, Bluestar, to insanity. This meant that she wouldn't make apprentices into warriors, and drive Swiftflight and Brightsoul to being maimed or killed by dogs.

When Tigerclaw would have been exiled, Tawnypaw felt as though she needed to leave the clan, and went off to live with her father in ShadowClan. She would loyally live there for the rest of her life.

The most astounding thing that would have happened would be the forest itself. It would be overrun by twolegs, and they would tear it down completely. Luckily, Spottedleaf saw no such omen in the future, and the other clans never did either.

I've probably been droning on and on long enough, so I'll let you go to the next generation of ThunderClan where a different warrior will tell you a tale of what is happening then, and what should _not_ have happened.

**I hope you like this one, the new prophecy part one of two is up next!**


	2. Rusty Gone NP Midnight

**Well, this is the new prophecy-part one of two, and it's taking place around midnight. The clan is getting crowded...you'll see what happens in the next part that might upset you...and meh T.T**

**Leader-**Longstar-pale orange tabby tom with long black stripes

**Deputy-**Mousefur-elderly small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice-Spiderpaw

**Medicine Cat-**Buzzardwing-dark gray (with lighter flecks) tom with green eyes

**Warriors-**Runningwind-swift light brown tabby tom

Brindleface-pretty dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe down his back

Ravenfeather-small black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail

Cinderflame-dark gray tabby she-cat with enormous blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Shrewpaw

Brightsoul-white she-cat with ginger patches

Swiftflight-black and white tom with bright blue eyes

Ashfur-light gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Galebreeze-dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat with blue eyes

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Tawnyfeather-sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Rainstorm-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Slatepaw

Sootfire-lighter gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**Spiderpaw-jet-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw-bright white she-cat with light brown eyes

Slatepaw-golden tabby she-cat with gray and brown patches

**Queens-**Ferncloud-light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits, Larchkit (brown tabby she-cat with green eyes), Hollykit (pale gray she-cat with green eyes), and Birchkit (light brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Goldenflower-pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, oldest nursery queen

**Elders-**Lionheart-elderly golden tabby tom with long hair like a lion's main

Whitestorm-elderly large white tom with glowing blue eyes, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws

Darkstripe-sleek black and gray tabby tom

Oh, hi! I'm Runningwind, one of the most senior warriors in ThunderClan! I guess you're wondering how Longtail became Longstar, and how Mousefur became deputy, and so on.

As Redstar was dying, he found out that Lionheart, his faithful deputy, had been severely injured in a battle at Sunningrocks. He had to retire early. Redstar made Longtail his deputy, because he was one of the senior warriors that didn't retire early.

Redstar died a few moons later, and Longtail became Longstar. His deputy was Mousefur. Every cat thinks that he loves her. She's a great deputy figure, but she's getting old, we both are. We are brother and sister!

Spottedleaf gave Buzzardpaw his full name of Buzzardwing after Longstar became leader. Then, during the next leafbare, Spottedleaf caught green-cough, and then it turned into the deadly 'black-cough,' that's untreatable.

She died a quarter moon after she caught it, and now Buzzardwing is our medicine cat.

Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Galepaw, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw all earned their warrior names of Ferncloud, Ashfur, Galebreeze, Brambleclaw, Tawnyfeather, Sorrelleaf, Rainstorm, and Sootfire.

Ferncloud also gave birth to two litters of Dustpelt's kits. Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw are still in training, and Larchkit, Hollykit, and Birchkit are less than three moons old.

We're all guessing that Mousefur will retire soon, along with me, and hopefully our new deputy will be Sandstorm. She's a young cat, and having her as leader some day would be great for our clan.

Sandstorm is currently expecting Ravenfeather's kits, so Mousefur said she'd retire once Sandstorm's kits are apprenticed, or very close to it.

Right about now, the forest was supposed to be destroyed. That's hard to even imagine! Our forest is the best place for kits to live and grow up. Every clan has been raising their kits well, and things are perfect.

Love is blossoming everywhere. Sorrelleaf and Brackenfur have been growing closer, Galebreeze and Swiftflight are starting to see each other as more than friends, and Cinderflame and Ashfur are also expecting kits.

Oh, speaking of kits, Willowpelt died of greencough part way through her pregnancy, and Frostfur died along with two of her kits. Only one is still alive now, and that's Snowpaw.

I'm probably keeping you for too long, so I'll let you go! Please check out the next generations to come!

**Up next is the New Prophecy part two around Sunset, please review!**


	3. Rusty Gone NP Sunset

**Okay, this is the last part of the first three segmented part. It's around Sunset time, and there aren't any kittypets in the clan *cheers* I'm sorry, I loved FirePAW and FireHEART just never Firestar. He lost his flare, and sort of dulled out....enjoy!**

**Leader-**Longstar-pale orange tabby tom with long black stripes

**Deputy-**Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Buzzardwing-dark gray (with lighter flecks) tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Larchpaw

**Warriors-**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe down his back

Apprentice-Flightpaw

Ravenfeather-small black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail

Cinderflame-dark gray tabby she-cat with enormous blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Hollypaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightsoul-white she-cat with ginger patches

Swiftflight-black and white tom with bright blue eyes

Ferncloud-light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with pale green eyes

Ashfur-light gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Birchpaw

Galebreeze-dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat with blue eyes

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tawnyfeather-sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Tinderpaw

Sorrelleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Rainstorm-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sootfire-lighter gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Spiderheart-jet-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice-Flamepaw

Shrewwhisker-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowfall-bright white she-cat with light brown eyes

Slateclaw-golden tabby she-cat with gray and brown patches

**Apprentices-**Birchpaw-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollypaw-pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Larchpaw-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flightpaw-jet-black she-cat with white flecks

Flamepaw-bright ginger she-cat with pale tabby stripes

Tinderpaw-light gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens-**Sorrelleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brackenfur's kits, Poppykit (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes), Honeykit (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes), Molekit (darker brown tabby tom with amber eyes), and Solarkit (golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Galebreeze-dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Swiftflight's kits, Mistkit (dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Rowankit (black and white tom with green eyes), and Frigidkit (mostly white tom with a few black and gray flecks)

**Elders-**Mousefur-elderly small dusky brown she-cat

Runningwind-swift light brown tabby tom

Brindleface-once beautiful dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Now a clan of great numbers, ThunderClan is facing a horrible situation. Cats have been breaking off and leaving because of the numbers. Our territory is hardly supporting us. The other clans have been facing the same problems as we have.

I'm Longstar, one of the great leaders of ThunderClan. RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and ThunderClan cats have been facing the risk of over-population. A few cats have ventured outside of the borders, and have found another forest not very far away.

If at all possible, some cats from each clan may be willing to go elsewhere and seek shelter where they can be well fed. This could be potentially disastrous for our clan if too many leave, but it may be our only option.

The queens have been giving birth in lower numbers. Take Flamepaw, Flightpaw, and Tinderpaw for example. Flamepaw and Flightpaw are the kits of Sandstorm and Ravenfeather. Tinderpaw is the kit of the now dead Tigerclaw and Goldenflower.

It's a very sad matter, and maybe once Sandstorm or some other cat becomes leader this issue will be resolved. I'm on my last life as leader, and Sandstorm might have to take over soon for me.

Sandstorm is also fighting to survive, and she is one of the other weaker cats in the clan. She's attempted to convince me to pick a new deputy soon, but I denied everything.

Yet, I've been looking at all of my options, and the cat that will become deputy after Sandstorm would be Brightsoul. She's a great cat, and she still needs an apprentice, but she'll get one when the time comes.

Sigh…I still wish that this wouldn't be happening to us, but it is, so I might as well live with it. I'm sorry I haven't given you much of a story; I'm just in too bad of a mood.

I guess it's possible to share a few of the upcoming warrior names for our apprentices.

I want to call Flamepaw Flamestone; I think that'll sound very good for her. Birchpaw and Hollypaw's names should be Birchleaf and Hollyberry. Finally, Flightpaw and Tinderpaw's warrior names should be Flightfeather and Tinderfall.

I'm truly sorry if this generation isn't the happiest for you. Maybe the next few will be better. Goodbye for now.

**These are finished now! Review for me, and I'll send you Longstar virtual plushies!!!!!! I really hope you like this, and the next part up will be Power of Three-Outcast Clan, Power of Three-Outcast Tribe, and The Fourth Apprentice-Dark Betrayal Clan&Tribe. Again, please review for those Longstar virtual plushies!**


	4. Rusty Gone POT Outcast Tribe

**Okay, you might be slightly confused with this chapter, but don't be! The bottom part will explain everything for you. But this is my question: Why do you not like Ravenfeather, Dragonheart? Oh yeah, another thing for Dragonheart: I'm using the copycat line in chapter eight of PineClan. I'm three pages into the chapter, so I'll hopefully be done by tonight.**

**Leader-**Thorn of the sky (Thorn)-golden brown tabby tom

**Helper-**Ash on the ground (Ash)-light gray (with darker flecks) tom

**Healer-**Flight of the Buzzard (Buzzard)-dark gray (with lighter flecks) tom

**Guards-**Swift movement of the fox (Swift)-black and white tom with blue eyes

Bramble that pierces all (Bramble)-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Soot that sets freely (Soot)-lighter gray tabby tom with amber eyes

To-be-Frigid winters with frost

Shrew from the tunnels (Shrew)-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hunters-**Gale wind that towers over all (Gale)-dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat

Slate that is hard (Slate)-golden tabby she-cat with gray and brown patches

Holly that grows on bushes (Holly)-pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

To-be-Mist that dampens the air

Flight of great owl (Flight)-jet black she-cat with white patches

**Kit Mothers-**Fern that sways (Fern)-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, mother of Dust's kits, Ice that falls freely (Ice-bright white she-cat with blue eyes) and Fox that growls fiercely (Fox-reddish brown tabby tom with a bushy tail)

**To-bes-**Mist that dampens the air (Mist)-dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Frigid winters with frost (Frigid)-mostly white tom with a few black and gray flecks

**Elders-**Brindles that dapple the air (Brindle)-once beautiful dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dust that clutters the ground (Dust)-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Running spirits on the moor (Running)-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hello, my name is Thorn of the sky, but you can just call me Thorn. My clan split apart a little while back, and I started The Tribe of Dense Woods. Along with Reeds of the sky, Crow of the sky, Ivy of the sky, and Heron of the sky, we are the leaders of the new tribes.

In the visions of what could have happened, we learned about the ways of the tribes. I didn't want to name my clan after myself, so with the other four leaders, we came up with a new system.

You're probably wondering what the new names of the tribes are, so I'll tell you. My tribe is The Tribe of Dense Woods, Reed's tribe is The Tribe of Flowing Rivers, Crow's tribe is The Tribe of Endless Moors, Ivy's tribe is The Tribe of Stretching Shadows, and Heron's tribe is The Tribe of Flying Air.

It's slightly different here. I was never quite appreciated in ThunderClan, and neither was Ash on the ground, so we moved here. A few other cats joined us. Ash's sister, Fern that sways and her mate, Dust that clutters the ground, came here too, and have supplied us with two new kits.

There isn't much to talk about with this new tribe. We don't have very many cats, but maybe the next generation will hold more. I'll let you visit ThunderClan now, good-bye.

**Now it's explained. ThunderClan's generation is up next for the power of three. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this is taking place around Outcast!  
**


	5. Rusty Gone POT Outcast Clan

**Here's ThunderClan's area of Power of Three. The Fourth Apprentice allegiances will be combined between the tribe and the clan. Enjoy!**

**Leader-**Brightstar-white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Apprentice-Poppypaw

**Deputy-**Tawnyfeather-sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Larchfeather-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors-**Cinderflame-dark gray tabby she-cat with enormous blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Rainstorm-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Spiderheart-jet-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice-Molepaw

Snowfall-bright white she-cat with light brown eyes

Birchleaf-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Flamestone-bright ginger she-cat with pale tabby stripes

Apprentice-Rowanpaw

Tinderfall-light gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices-**Poppypaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Molepaw-darker brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rowanpaw-black and white tom with green eyes

**Queens-**Sorrelleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's kits Thornkit (golden brown tabby tom), Sootkit (light gray tabby tom), Brindlekit (beautiful dappled gray tabby she-cat), and Laurelkit (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders-**Graystripe-long haired gray tom with a darker stripe along his spine

Ravenfeather-jet-black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail

Sandstorm-pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hello again! My name's Brightstar, and I'm the leader of ThunderClan. I can't tell you how disappointed I am in my brother, 'Thorn of the sky!' He decided that no cat loved him enough; so he's going to go and pout in his new clan…err…tribe.

Since we lost about half of our population, life has been easier, and harder. There's more prey to go around, and our territory can support us better with the abundance, but there are less cats to provide it for us.

I'm sure that our numbers will grow to a steady rate again, and maybe there might even be a third split, but I believe that this is a great method to our survival. The worst thing that happened to my clan was the siblings and family splits.

Some cats wanted to stay here, while other wanted to join the new tribes. After a while, I guess we'll hardly notice. Every clan is fighting to get over the losses, and I can't imagine how cold it feels in the warrior and apprentice's dens in the middle of leafbare without the extra warmth.

The next generation is up ahead, so I'm going to allow you to leave and visit the fourth and final generation of the tour.

**Please review, the last part of the Next Generations without Rusty is up ahead! Review!**


	6. Rusty Gone OOTS Clan & Tribe

**Finally, the last part of the Rusty Gone allegiances. The next three will be MillieClan, DaisyClan, and FernClan! The question is, at the end, when I do a few extras, would you want me to do the two generations into the future part??**

**Leader-**Ash of the sky (Ash)-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom

**Helper-**Holly that grows on bushes (Holly)-pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Healer-**Flight of the Buzzard (Buzzard)-dark gray (with lighter flecks) tom

**Guards-**Swift movement of the fox (Swift)-black and white tom with blue eyes

Bramble that pierces all (Bramble)-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Soot that sets freely (Soot)-lighter gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shrew from the tunnels (Shrew)-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frigid winter with frost (Frigid)-mostly white tom with a few black and gray flecks

Fox that growls fiercely (Fox)-reddish brown tabby tom with a bushy tail

**Hunters-**Gale wind that towers over all (Gale)-dark gray (with lighter flecks) she-cat

Slate that is hard (Slate)-golden tabby she-cat with gray and brown patches

Flight of great owl (Flight)-jet-black she-cat with white patches

Ice that falls freely (Ice)-beautiful white she-cat with large blue eyes

**To-bes-**Clouds in the sky (Cloud)-very pale gray, almost white, she-cat

Smoke on the Horizon (Smoke)-dark gray tabby she-cat

Horizon full of smoke (Horizon)-light and dark gray swirled tom

**Kit Mothers-**Mist that dampens the air (Mist)-dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shrew's kits, Whisker on badgers (Whisker-light brown tabby she-cat), Silence amongst the elements (Silence-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes), Storm breaking loudly (Storm-very dark gray tabby she-cat), and Quail of many feathers (Quail-dark gray tabby tom with brown flecks)

**Elders-**Fern that sways (Fern)-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat

Hello again. My name is Ash of the sky, and I'm the new leader of The Tribe of Dense Woods. Time has gone by, and we have more adolescents in training, and more kits in our tribe.

As the generations pass, there hasn't been much to say. Holly is my new Helper, and I fear that she will become Holly of the sky soon. My days as leader have been plentiful, but I've grown old.

Buzzard is going to take on a to-be soon, and it will probably be Storm breaking loudly. Fern that sways is already an elder, and the only reason why Buzzard and I aren't is because we need time to fully train our successors.

Swift movement of the fox, Gale wind that towers over all, and Bramble that pierces all are getting old too, so new Guards and Hunters will be greatly appreciated. Fox that growls fiercely and Flight of great owl have been growing closer, so maybe there will be a litter there, as well as a litter from Ice that falls freely and Frigid winters with frost.

The third meeting with all of the tribes and the clans will be coming up soon, so we hope all will go well there. I fear that the next generation you meet will be skipping one, and none of us will be able to communicate with you.

It is so far off into the future that the gateways through time are growing rough and not as well as they should be. My time is up talking to you, so I hope your travels are safe young warrior.

**Leader-**Tawnystar-sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy-**Spiderheart-jet-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Larchfeather-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Brindlepaw

**Warriors-**Rainstorm-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Birchleaf-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Flamestone-bright ginger she-cat with pale tabby stripes

Apprentice-Sootpaw

Tinderfall-light gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Poppyseed-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Laurelpaw

Molenose-darker brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rowanoak-black and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices-**Brindlepaw-beautiful dappled gray tabby she-cat

Laurelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Sootpaw-light gray tabby tom

**Queens-**Snowfall-bright white she-cat with light brown eyes, mother of Birchleaf's kits, Hollykit (pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes), Willowkit (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes), Frostkit (bright white tom with brown eyes), and Pinekit (white and brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Elders-**Cinderflame-dark gray tabby she-cat with enormous blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Brightsoul-white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, on her last life she retired and gave up the 'star' in her name

Tawnystar here! Look, I'm actually leader of my clan! I'm old though…and I wonder how my brother's fairing in his tribe. Our clan is still small; we have seven warriors, and only two apprentices training to become warriors.

Larchfeather has taken on an apprentice, and she is Brindlepaw. Snowfall also gave birth to a litter of four, and it is rumored that Tinderfall is in love with Rowanoak, so more kits may come from there.

Sadly enough, you won't be able to see ThunderClan in its next generation; it will skip one, and go to the next. They won't even talk to you then! Cinderflame, Brackenfur, and Brightsoul are our elders now. Brightsoul lost her eighth life, and decided to retire. StarClan granted me nine lives, but they took away the 'star' ending from Brightsoul's name.

Snowfall's kits will be apprenticed in four moons, and Laurelpaw and Sootpaw will be made warriors in about four moons.

Another thing that some cats are excited for is the meeting between the five clans and the five tribes. We only do it once a season turn, so the news is greatly awaited. I wish the best to you, and the generations in the future. Goodbye for now, I will see you again young warrior.

**Please review! I'll post the daisy, millie, and fern clans as soon...well, relatively soon!**


	7. DaisyClan is scary

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a while! It's about time I did, so here's DaisyClan. I need to type up a summary for FernClan and MillieClan, so they'll be up shortly! Enjoy!**

**DaisyClan**

**Leader-**Daisystar-long furred creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**Spiderleg-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Toadspring-black and white tom with green eyes

**Warriors-**Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Berrynose-creamy brown tom with amber eyes and half a tail missing

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Bumblebee-pale gray tom with thick black stripes and amber eyes

Whisperfrost-very dark creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Appleleaf-black and cream swirled tom with green eyes

Ivypool-gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mottledfur-mottled creamy brown tom with a black tail tip

Stormcloud-bluish gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Grayclaw-pale gray tabby she-cat, named after Graystripe

Apprentice-Brackenpaw

Willowtail-dark cream and gray she-cat with green eyes

Sundapple-golden brown she-cat with gray dapples

Dullsplash-very pale gray tabby tom with a golden chest

**Apprentices-**Snowpaw-pale gray and white tabby she-cat

Brackenpaw-black, white, and cream patched tom with green eyes

**Queens-**Rosepetal-dark cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Bumblebee's kits, Sparrowkit (brown and gray tabby she-cat) and Littlekit (small pale gray tom with brown paws)

Dovewing-fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stormcloud's kits, Lunarkit (pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes), Firekit (pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes), and Longkit (bluish gray tabby tom with long whiskers)

**Elders-(ha! None!)**

Hello, my name is Lunarkit. I'm only a kit, yes, but I was talking with Spiderleg today, and he was telling me about this clan, and how it got started. I'm five moons old; just to let you know!

He told me that the clan got started when Daisystar gave birth to Whisperfrost, Appleleaf, and Mottledfur. An innocent remark was stated about how she was turning into another Ferncloud, yet she was less useful than Ferncloud was.

She fled from the clan with her kits, and started DaisyClan. A few cats joined over the seasons to be with the cats that they loved. Toadspring has just been made a full medicine cat under Jayfeather, so we were set on a medicine cat.

Bumblebee and Rosepetal had been friends in the nursery, so when Bumblebee became a warrior, he pronounced his love for Rose_paw _and joined DaisyClan. Once she was made a warrior, they had kits, and they are Stormcloud, Grayclaw, and Willowtail.

Sundapple and Dullsplash came next to Thornclaw and Hazeltail. They had always been in love, so Thornclaw finally joined this clan and the two had kits.

The two apprentices in the clan are Snowpaw and Brackenpaw. Ivypool came over from ThunderClan with Dovewing when they were pronounced traitors. Ivypool fell for Appleleaf, and was soon in the nursery.

She gave birth to Snowpaw and Brackenpaw. Dovewing on the other hand fell in love with Stormcloud. They had kits together, and one of them is me! My siblings are Longkit, who has the longest whiskers you'll ever see, and Firekit, who carried some of the flame colored pelt as Firestar.

Finally, Rosepetal just delivered her final litter of kits to Bumblebee, and they couldn't be cuter. I even got to name one of them! Sparrowkit is the cutest she-cat in the clan, no, in the whole forest! Littlekit is the smallest, hence his name.

Thank-you for stopping by our clan! We really enjoyed you being here. Maybe you can come back here again once I'm a warrior or an apprentice. I want my warrior name to be Lunarshine! Bye~!

**What did you think about it? I tried to explain it as well as I could, so please don't flame it, just review........alright, hopefully the other two parts will be up when you read this one, but if not, they'll be up shortly. Please review this and tell me what you think of it!**


	8. FernClan's better than DaisyClan I think

**Here's FernClan!**

**FernClan**

**Leader-**Fernstar-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with pale green eyes

**Deputy-**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Larchfeather-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors-**Shrewwhisker-small, dark brown tom with amber eyes

Spiderleg-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Hollyberry-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Foxleap-reddish brown tabby tom with a fluffy tail

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Juniperleaf-bluish gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Agatestone-pure white tom with grayish green colored eyes

Briarclaw-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mistfall-bluish gray she-cat with white paws and a tabby striped tail

Jaysong-pale gray tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Tinderflame-darker gray tom with ginger patches

Apprentices-Pinepaw-brown and white tom with tabby patches

Dapplepaw-pure white she-cat with brown dapples

Twistpaw-brown and white swirled tom with amber eyes

Queens-Icecloud-beautiful pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kits, Brightkit (golden and white swirled she-cat), Fawnkit (golden she-cat with white flecks), and Winterkit (pure white tom with crystal clear blue eyes)

Cinderheart-fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Foxleap's kits, Emberkit (ginger and black tom with green eyes) and Sootkit (fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

**Elders-(hah-none!)**

**Info:**

Juniperleaf, Agatestone, and Mistfall are Fernstar's fourth litter

Briarclaw is Agatestone's mate; they are the parents of Pinepaw, Dapplepaw, and Twistpaw

Hollyberry and Mousewhisker are mates; they are the parents of Jaysong and Tinderflame

**Crap...I just figured out that when my computer crashed, the MillieClan file got deleted...I'll have to try and recover it or re-type it, so it will be up a bit later in the day, sorry!**


End file.
